<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Shitty Creative Writing Works by Unfortunately_I_am_the_Villain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507496">My Shitty Creative Writing Works</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfortunately_I_am_the_Villain/pseuds/Unfortunately_I_am_the_Villain'>Unfortunately_I_am_the_Villain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Just my creative writing work, Nothing to see here, Poems, Writing, class, haha - Freeform, hope you don’t mind, idk - Freeform, quotes, sad quotes, sorry - Freeform, stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfortunately_I_am_the_Villain/pseuds/Unfortunately_I_am_the_Villain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally just the work I do in my creative writing class dumped in here because I want a place to come back to them lol. Read if you want :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No Longer Killing My Past Selves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is really just my creative writing works but if you like my work be sure to comment and maybe I’ll get into some story writing :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes I miss the old me,<br/>
Not the one before the fall,<br/>
But the one not quite healed.<br/>
I miss loving my life,<br/>
Watching sunset fade into the stars,<br/>
Dancing in the rain with old friends,<br/>
Singing in the shower and not caring who could hear.<br/>
I want to sleep when I’m tired,<br/>
And smile wider when I’m not.<br/>
I long for the love long abandoned,<br/>
For the friends that I’ll never meet again,<br/>
For the stranger in the school hall my freshman year<br/>
That gave me a piece of candy and told me<br/>
That I had to love my life<br/>
Before I could ever live it.<br/>
I miss hoping for unachievable dreams,<br/>
For the hope I lost along the way,<br/>
To wish upon the stars,<br/>
For the writings of detailed futures that i wrote in math class,<br/>
Futures I could never have.<br/>
Sometimes I just really miss feeling alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Caffeine is an addiction, And it will kill me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poem #2 lol, I have a few of these.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like, leave a comment and I’ll consider doing actual stories on here :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monster, Venom, Bang, Red Bull, etc. <br/>Such violent names for such a violent stimulant.<br/>Almost as if it was egging you on to ,<br/>GO GO GO,<br/>As if not going was never an option. <br/>When I wake with the kind of exhaustion in my bones,<br/>That a full nights sleep couldn’t even fix,<br/>I look for an energy drink,<br/>Feeling as though it is the only thing that will get me through the morning. <br/>I have another at lunch, after the morning has exhausted me more,<br/>And another when I get home around evening,<br/>Because the only way I’m going to deal with more people,<br/>As if I can pretend. <br/>It courses through my veins,<br/>Making me think it's giving me energy,<br/>When it’s really stealing all of it away, <br/>At least once it’s done processing.<br/>So in the night, when it’s worn through my veins.<br/>It takes everything from me.<br/>My energy, my happiness, my health.<br/>And it leaves nothing behind.<br/>So in the morning, even though I've succumbed to my dreams.<br/>I will still wake up restless and tired,<br/>Eyes drooping and frustrated tears pricking them.<br/>So I will have another energy drink, full of caffeine.<br/>And I’ll pretend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like, leave a comment and I’ll consider doing actual stories on here :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It is a sin for me to live (LGBTQ+ Edition)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So yeah, I’m pansexual.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment if you like and maybe I’ll consider doing full fledged stories on here. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>See, I don’t get to live in this world.<br/>I don’t get to get married.<br/>I don’t get to have children.<br/>I don’t get great medical care,<br/>If any at all…<br/>The supreme court argue and fight throughout the years,<br/>Arguing whether I have the right to be myself,<br/>To love who I want to love.<br/>Or whether I should be shunned and punished,<br/>For loving like I do.<br/>Christans yell at me on the streets,<br/>Employs second guess whether i should work at their company,<br/>My mom questions if it's worth it to love like I do.<br/>Like it's a choice I have.<br/>To be normal or to be me.<br/>The world looks at me and questions,<br/>The world looks at me and snarls it's opinions,<br/>Ignoring that they are just that, opinions. <br/>I'm lucky if I'll even make it past 25 years old. <br/>But I like me, and that'll have to be enough for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment if you like and maybe I’ll consider doing full fledged stories on here. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Life is not a gift.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Struggles :(</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment if you like my writing and maybe I’ll do some full fledged stories on here :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My mom looked at me the other day<br/>And told me that my life was a gift,<br/>And that i should be grateful that i was brought into the world,<br/>That she made me, and I should worship that.<br/>Implying that by living, I owe her.<br/>She made me and i'm alive, <br/>Therefore i am to do nothing but please others,<br/>Who helped ‘bless’ me with life. <br/>Life is not a gift,<br/>It is not without payment.<br/>Life is expensive in every way possible,<br/>And at no times rewarding,<br/>Or giving,<br/>Of the things it has taken from us. <br/>Life literally sucks the life from people. <br/>Forgive me, for seeing lifes light like the sun.<br/>Burning and unpleasant, hard to look at, hard to love.<br/>But also necessary.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a comment if you like my writing and maybe I’ll do some full fledged stories on here :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is really just my creative writing works but if you like my work be sure to comment and maybe I’ll get into some story writing :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>